Alagaesian Earth
by everything ecstatic
Summary: There were two eggs Eragon found in the Spine. Murtagh has a twin sister. Wonder who's a Rider? Sounds interesting... Story much better than sum. Virtual cookies to readers, and even more to reviewers! ;)
1. Chapter 1

What if?

What if there was more than one egg? What if Zar'roc stayed within Morzan's family? What if Murtagh had a twin sister? What if she lived in Yazuac? Find out in this story! I haven't read Inheritance yet, so forgive me for any dumb mistakes. Story better than sum, I promise.

"_I don't want to go! I want to stay with Tag!" Terra yelled at her mother. _

"_And I with Terra. Why must we go?" Her brother, Murtagh, asked. Selena paused. The twins were but 13; it seemed so wrong to separate them, yet she knew it must be done._

"_I've told you two this a thousand times. It's for your own safety. If you stay together, you will attract more attention. It's not often in Alagaesia twins are found, and once your father finds you to be gone, he will scour the land to bring you back. Together, you would stand out, but separate, you can blend in. Quickly now, the hour draws nearer for us to leave. Murtagh, you will be coming with me; Terra, I am entrusting some of my closest friends to find you a decent home." The Black Hand turned around, upon hearing thudding footsteps behind them in the forest. _

"_Here they are now. Terra, go. Murtagh, follow me. Hurry, else we be caught." Terra, frightened at the thought of capture, turned and ran toward the man and woman awaiting her. They let her onto a horse, and they sped away northward, her short, dark hair flying in the wind._

That was the last memory Terra had of her mother before moving to Yazuac. She thought about it now, even more so since she had turned nineteen. She often fantasized about meeting her brother again. They would live together in a mansion in Uru'baen, and Galbatorix himself would praise them. Imagine, the great king himself, as their own friend…. Oh, the possibilities! _Knock, knock._ Terra's train of thought was interrupted as her foster mother, Rhea, rapped on her door. Terra hopped out of bed toward it, but Rhea burst through the door before she could open it.

"Listen, Terra, and listen well. Our village is soon to be under attack, and we need to protect you. There is a trapdoor beneath your cot, and it is warded so the enemy will pass you by. You need to go into it. There will be shouting, clanging, and even explosions. You will stay put. You will not move. You will come out only when you are absolutely positive there is no more danger. Here,"

Rhea thrust at Terra two daggers, with an ornate handle and finish. She also handed her a sword, of a bright, gleaming, blade, the color of fresh blood.

"I was told to give these to you when the time came, and now it has. If you happen upon danger, these will save you. Slip the daggers in your boots, and you'll find a sheath for your sword within the trapdoor. There is also a change of clothes more suited to survival. Remember all that training? Now is the time to use it. Goodbye, Terra, most likely forever." Rhea turned to leave, in all her elegance, her long raven hair swishing as she briskly walked. Stunned, Terra called after her.

"Wait! Can I not fight as well? I could lay waste to whatever is attacking our village! I could _win!_"

Rhea stopped, but only for a second.

"I was instructed to keep you safe at all costs, and that I will do. You will stay."

With that, Rhea left, leaving Terra, dumbfounded, to open the trapdoor she had never noticed, and change into the black shirt and pants she had found within. The shouts and bangs and _booms_ began, and Terra passed the time by thinking of her brother, of battle, of what she would do next. She inspected the sword, running her finger down its crimson blade. She strongly suspected it was Zar'roc, the blade her father had used before her, the blade that had sheared open her brother's back. At last, the battle died down, and Terra quietly crept out of her home, only to see an absolute abomination. A pile of bodies, of everyone in the village… Terra recognized her neighbor, and their baby. She turned, unable to look upon the horror. She ran to a separate part of town, only to hear a commotion, and a shout: "_Brisingr!_"

Terra's instinct told her to run, but she ignored it and sprinted toward the noise. She rounded a corner and came upon quite a sight: a wide- eyed boy, and old man, and a dead Urgal. The boy couldn't have been over sixteen, with mussed brown hair and eyes, and a sapphire sword (IN CASE YOU DIDN'T REALIZE THAT'S UNDBITR, BROM'S OLD SWORD) clutched in his hands that glinted from the sun's bright glare. The man had silver hair and blue eyes, looking to be around seventy.

"The only survivor," murmured the man.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Terra boldly called across to the twosome. The man spoke,

"We are with the Varden. We mean you no harm." He said this reassuringly, yet Terra was even more on edge. She knew of the Varden; backstabbing, no-good traitors to the Empire! Terra flung herself at the boy, slashing at him with Zar'roc. He barely had the time to block it, yet he managed to in time. The force of the blow, however, knocked him to the ground. Knocking his sword aside, Terra held the tip of her blade to his throat, looking at the man. He looked very troubled upon seeing her sword. He began rapidly began a spell, but before he could finish, a great shadow swept over Terra's head. She looked up, to see a brilliant blue reptilian, known only as a dragon. The dragon grabbed Terra's arms with her claws, effectively immobilizing her as she was lifted off of the ground.

**Not the most amazing ending, I know. Or beginning, for that matter. It gets better. I know you probably think I'm a terrible person, having not updated since January. And then, not updating a story, but writing a new one. I have many excuses, but I won't trouble you with my problems. Oh well. I just finished Brisingr. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me if I made any mistakes! There will probably be more to come, but I don't update that often. I'll try to update semi-daily until school starts though. On that note, please review, and I'll be back soon!**

**-ecstatic**


	2. Chapter 2

**What if?**

**What if there was more than one egg? What if Zar'roc stayed within Morzan's family? What if Murtagh had a twin sister? What if she lived in Yazuac? Find out in this story! I haven't read Inheritance yet, so forgive me for any dumb mistakes. Story better than sum, I promise.**

**A/N DO NO SKIP**

**So, just to clear some things up, in this slight AU Eragon and Brom encounter Yazuac slightly farther on their journey, when Eragon already has been to Dras-Leona and Teirm, did the Seithr oil thing, but hasn't seen Angela because of reasons, so that for our convenience, Eragon already is headed to the Varden. Also he's already started the nightly sparring thing. Also, so yeah there were two eggs in the Spine, one blue, one green. Eragon put the green one in his knapsack, but hasn't told Brom about it yet.**

The dragon grabbed Terra's arms with her claws, effectively immobilizing her as she was lifted off of the ground.

"Let….go!" Terra yelled, kicking, trying as hard as she could to get free, but to no avail. The dragon held her tight within its claws.

"Good job, Saphira. Brom, should we kill her?" The boy asked, first addressing the dragon, then the man. Terra's eyes widened at this prospect.

"No," spoke the man, Brom. "If the sword is any indication, she's going to be very valuable to the Varden." Terra heaved a sigh of relief, but she was still quite worried. Valuable to the Varden? That she was, and that was not a good thing.

"Just as good, then. I'm not sure I can kill a girl."

"Hey!" snapped Terra. "I can fight as well or even better than any man, so why should I be treated any differently?"

"Be quiet, prisoner!" the boy snapped right back.

"Eragon, do not be too harsh on her." Brom said to the boy. "Girl, what is your name?"

"I cannot."

"Well, we surely cannot simply call you 'girl'!"

Brom looked like he was concentrating for a moment, then Terra felt a sudden, blindingly absolute pain.

"I ask you again, what is your name?"

Brom spoke with more force this time. Terra quaked involuntarily, trying not to scream.

"T-Terra" she said. "M-my name is Terra." Brom released his hold on her and she breathed hard, gasping for air. She glared at Brom angrily.

"Daughter of whom?"

"You already know, don't you? 'Valuable to the Varden', remember?" Brom stayed silent at this, and Eragon said to him,

"Was that much force really necessary?"

"I will tell you what is necessary!" Brom nearly shouted. Now it was Eragon's turn to be silent.

"Eragon, I need to speak with you. Alone." Brom said. "Come." Brom led Eragon off into the forest. As a second thought, he called to the dragon,

"Saphira, take her to a new campsite. Make sure it's safe before you land." Saphira nodded, and slung Terra over her back. _ Do not attempt to leave,_ she told Terra, her voice echoing inside her mind, _unless you would like to become tonight's dinner._ Terra nodded, tightening her grip on Saphira's scales. The majestic blue dragon took off, her wings flapping powerfully against the strong wind. She climbed higher, then higher still, as the ground became blurry and Saphira was the only of the two who could see a thing. They flew in silence for a while, until Saphira finally landed in a small clearing amidst all the trees. Saphira spoke again in Terra's mind: _What exactly is it that you hold against the Varden?_ Terra did her best to project her own thoughts to the mighty dragon. _They're all disloyal and traitors to the Empire!_

_You know not of Galbatorix's terrible ventures?_

_What terrible ventures? All he's ever done is for the good of the Empire!_ Saphira's features shifted.

_I see. They've brainwashed you as well. I will have to fully inform you later tonight._

_I have not been-_

_Let's change the subject._

_But-_

_Change it._ The two sat together awkwardly for a bit, then Terra asked,

_What's your story? How did Eragon, Brom, and yourself come to be here?_

_Well, it's a long story._

_I have time._

_It starts without me. Eragon was a farm boy, and he was hunting out in the Spine. He found two stones, one a sapphire color, the other emerald. He tried to sell them to the local butcher, Sloan, but he wouldn't have them, for they were from the Spine, which he believes is an unnatural place of evil. The blue one hatched, for it was I inside, and it was a dragon egg, not a simple stone. Brom taught him of dragons and their Riders alike for awhile, and fashioned a saddle for him. I continued to grow. Then came the Ra'zac, the fierce, beetle like, evil creatures. They set fire to parts of Carvahall, Eragon's village, and killed Garrow, his uncle. His brother Roran was safe though. Sloan, the butcher, sided with the Ra'zac if only to protect his daughter, whom Roran is in love with. Eragon, Brom and I set off, for Eragon wished to have his revenge on the Ra'zac, the creatures who slew his father… _Saphira continued on for another twenty minutes or so, and soon the entire story had been told.

_And so, here we are._ Saphira finished. Terra whistled.

_That's quite a story._

_And one that will continue along this journey, with you a part of it._

The two continued to chat, and soon Terra knew of everything that had happened, and more than she would have liked to know about Eragon. It was dark by the time that Eragon and Brom returned from the forest, Saphira guiding them with her mind to the camp. Eragon looked exhausted, breathing heavily and slumping when he sat.

"Alright, I think it's time to have-"Eragon spoke, but was interrupted by Brom.

"It'll have to wait!" crowed Brom, grinning like a madman. He threw a whittled stick in Eragon's general direction, and Eragon groaned but caught it, exasperated.

"Why me?" Eragon muttered.

The two began to circle each other, gripping the sticks.

"Are you sparring?" asked Terra. She was curious, to see how it would go. It looked like Eragon would win judging as he was fighting an old man, but looks could be deceiving.

"We are indeed." Brom replied, his eyes still fixated on Eragon. He lunged, and Terra hardly saw it, for he was a blur, slashing fiercely at Eragon. Eragon blocked and parried, but it soon became clear he was losing, and badly. To an old man, at that, Terra thought. Eventually Brom knocked him to the ground, his stick parallel to Eragon's neck. Acknowledging that Brom had won, Eragon and Brom began to circle each other again, ready for another fight.

"Wait!" cried Terra. Both men stared at her. "May I join?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," Eragon told her. "But don't expect it to be as easy as earlier. This time I'll be ready."

"We'll see about that."

Terra grabbed a sturdy branch from the ground. It wasn't whittled, but it would have to do. All three circled up, Saphira watching intently. This time Terra was the first to strike, but at Brom. Surprised, he blocked her blow and slashed back at her. Eragon sprang toward them, first toward Terra, then twisting at the last second to Brom. Terra and Eragon, together, overtook Brom with a flurry of quick and well-placed blows. They faced each other, waiting for the other to strike. Eragon leapt forward, but Terra blocked his thrust, pushing him back. She quickly had him on the ground with a kick to the crotch and held her sword to his throat, grinning triumphantly.

"Dirty fighter!" accused Eragon. "That's not fair!" Terra chuckled.

"Does the Empire play fair?" This got Eragon to shut up. Brom laughed.

"It's not usually a good thing if your prisoner, especially a girl, can beat you at swordplay. It's too bad _she's_ not a Dragon Rider." He stopped, and then put on a less excited face.

"But in all seriousness, Eragon, it's time for the spell I showed you earlier." Brom muttered something Terra could not hear. All of the sudden, sand, mounds of it, rose from the ground. Brom stopped, and sat down, for that much magic exhausted him. "Saphira?" He spoke. Saphira stood and opened her jaw, and from it, a jet burst of blue flames hitting the sand. The sand gradually got clearer until it Terra knew what it was: glass. Terra was very confused as to why exactly they would need that much glass, but it was pretty cool to watch. Once the glass was made, both Eragon and Brom said unintelligible words under their breath, and the glass began to take on a ball-like form. Terra got a sinking feeling in her stomach that she knew now what it was for, but couldn't do anything about it. They halted when the sphere was about 7 feet in diameter. Eragon said one other thing Terra didn't understand, and suddenly she was in it, inside the glass ball. Brom gave her a look that told her he wasn't all that enthusiastic about it.

"I'm sorry, but we needed a means of making sure you wouldn't escape or slit our throats while we sleep. Here, have some food." Brom told Terra. Assuming there was only food in Eragon's bag, he used that odd language to teleport it into the ball. Terra rummaged inside it, her hand coming out with a banana and a large emerald colored stone.

"Is this like a mutated watermelon?" She asked, hitting it a few times. Eragon's eyes widened. He had nearly forgotten about the other egg.

"Eragon," said Brom sternly, "Why is it that I did not know about this?"

"I- uh- well, you see, I- um, didn't want to trouble you even more?" Brom opened his mouth to answer:

_SQUEEEEEEEEEK! _Eragon and Brom swiveled around towards Terra. The egg had begun to crack, a spiderwebbing fracture rapidly spreading all over. The shell burst open and inside it was…

A duck.

Nah, I'm just messin with you. It's a dragon!

**A/N: So um also, Eragon and Brom in the woods? Brom giving Eragon the 'magic talk', as I have dubbed it. 'stenr reisa' and all that. Yup. If I made a mistake let me know, and please review! I love you all! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_SQUEEEEEEEEEK! _Eragon and Brom swiveled around towards Terra. The egg had begun to crack, a spiderwebbing fracture rapidly spreading all over. The shell burst open and inside it was…

A duck.

Nah, I'm just messin with you. It's a dragon!

Everyone's eyes (except Saphira's) were wide and round as saucers. Brom's jaw dropped. Eragon was the first to speak.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Really? I totally saw that coming." Terra replied sarcastically. She reached out, fully knowing what was about to happen, for Saphira had told her. She touched the forest green dragon on its small forehead; there was a bright flash of light, and Terra knew without looking there was a silver mark on her palm: her very own gedwey ignasia.

"What will you name it?" Brom inquired. A name came to Terra; she couldn't tell why or where it had come from; she extended her mind to the small dragon, and she knew exactly what to name him. Terra spoke the name aloud and it sounded just right:

"Grenrl."

Brom nodded with approval. Eragon was still shocked that there _was_ a dragon.

"Wait, wait, wait. This is happening far too quickly. Where is Grenrl going to stay? Will he sleep in the bubble, with Terra? Or out here?"

"He will sleep wherever he pleases. And wherever that is, I will also be there." Terra interjected.

"Then find out where!" Eragon said. Terra reached out to the dragon with her consciousness. She could only see pictures and memories, but using images she was able to find out that Grenrl wanted to sleep outdoors, but he needed Terra for warmth. Terra relayed this information to Eragon and Brom. They grudgingly let her out of the sphere they had just created. With yet another spell, however, they made instead a half bobble so Terra and Grenrl could sleep on the ground, but were otherwise surrounded. Terra slept better than she had in months; she dreamt of old, old memories, mostly of Rhea.

_Terra sat on the woolen rug in her new home. She was thirteen, and had just come to her new home in Yazuac. She was crying, sobbing. Rhea sat with her, trying to comfort her. _

"_Why, why, why?" Terra yelled, "_I_ can't do this! Why did I ever leave Tagh?"_

"_Now, Terra," Rhea told her soothingly, "You will survive. It's in your nature; your name, Terra, it means _earth._ You are strong, like the earth, and you will forever remain, like the earth. This will soon be over, and the earth will always prevail."_ _Terra thought that made sense. She could be like the earth. She would survive._

Terra woke, and found herself snuggled close to Grenrl, who was snoring loudly. Terra wasn't sure how she had slept through that, but she was glad Grenrl had been facing away from her body when they slept, for every time he snored, green flames, albeit small, were shooting from his tiny nostrils. She noted that the small dragon had grown about a foot, making him about as long as her arm. Hopefully he wouldn't always grow that fast. The half-bubble of glass was gone, and Terra assumed it was designed to wear off. Eragon hadn't awoken yet, but Brom was sitting down, making a fire. Unaware that Terra wasn't asleep, he placed the last stick upon the pile, and murmured, _"Brisingr!"_ Fire shot onto the pile, setting it alight. Brom looked at his handiwork, pleased.

"What's that mean?" Terra asked him. Brom looked over at her, surprised.

"Hmm?"

"That word you said, the one I heard Eragon say yesterday, in Yazuac. _Brisingr."_ The flames leapt to an extraordinary height as she said this; it grew far higher than the trees Both Terra and Brom stared at the fire for a second.

"Release the magic!" He hissed at her.

"What? How?" Terra asked frantically, not knowing what to do.

"The magic you're using. Quell the fire inside you; take it out of the physical world!" Terra closed her eyes and concentrated on doing just this. _Take it out; let it go, quell the fire._ When her eyes opened again, the fire was the normal size again.

"D'Arvit!" Brom swore. "We need to leave. _Now._ That little accident probably just got every hostile group within twenty miles heading in our direction. Wake up Eragon and Saphira; tell them to prepare to leave. I'll pack our food." Terra stood up and shook Eragon awake. He loosed an earsplitting scream, bolting upright.

"Good morning to you too." Terra muttered. "Pack up, we're leaving. Tell Saphira." Eragon blearily rubbed his brown eyes with his fists. Terra, not waiting for an answer, left his side to go feed Grenrl, only to realize they only had fruit.

"Brom," she asked, "we're going to have to get some food for Grenrl; he's ravenous."

"Sure, sure, when we reach the next town. Ready to leave?" Terra nodded. She looked over at Eragon and Saphira. The two looked prepared, with Eragon's knapsack bulging considerably less than when it had contained Grenrl's egg. Brom walked over to two horses, one white, one bay, both tied to a tree. Terra hadn't noticed them earlier. Eragon and Brom must have brought them when they came back from the forest. "This," said Brom, as he swung a leg over the white horse, "Is Snowfire. I will be riding him. That," he said, gesturing to the bay horse, "is Cadoc. He is yours, for the time being."

"What will Eragon- oh," Terra realized Eragon would be riding his dragon, and felt foolish.

"Yes, he will ride Saphira. Let us take our leave now," Brom called that last part to Eragon. Eragon nodded, climbing onto Saphira's saddle. The group left.

**Yeah, I know that ending sucked. Oh well. If anyone caught my Artemis Fowl reference, bravo. I just didn't really want Brom to curse, half because I don't like cursing anyway, and half because I doubt any of today's cuss words would be said in Alagaesia. Please review, I love my reviewers so much. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"What will Eragon- oh," Terra realized Eragon would be riding his dragon, and felt foolish.

"Yes, he will ride Saphira. Let us take our leave now," Brom called that last part to Eragon. Eragon nodded, climbing onto Saphira's saddle. The group left into the expanse of land before them.

They traveled on, and when Terra could see the outline of a city in the distance, Saphira came down, roaring. Terra could hear her powerful voice within her mind:

_Ra'zac, in the forest. Eragon and I will slow them down up ahead, you two catch up and help when you can._ Terra nodded. She spurred Cadoc, willing the horse to go faster. Saphira swooped upward, a gust of strong wind for each flap of her mighty blue wings. Brom and Terra raced on horseback through the trees, weaving in and out, trying to get to the Ra'zac. After a few minutes, they finally came upon a terrible scene: The Ra'zac, clutching Eragon whilst holding a dagger to his neck. In Terra's mind, Saphira told her, _I am sorry, little one. They grabbed Eragon when he jumped at them and I was helpless. I cannot intervene, or they will kill him._ There was a great sadness in her voice. The Ra'zac hissed at Brom and Terra:

"Come quietly, or he diesss."

Terra thought rapidly. There were three of them. Grenrl had been with Saphira. Terra could see his green head from under her saddlebags. He could be a great distraction, but Terra hated putting him in danger. She sighed. It had to be done. Using images, she communicated to the small dragon what he had to do. She also added a warning, to try to avoid being grabbed by the Ra'zac. She did her best to tell Saphira, and Saphira told Brom. Terra was about to give the signal, when an arrow shot out of a bush at the Ra'zac holding Eragon, hitting its hand. The Ra'zac flinched, which was all Eragon needed to disarm it, taking the dagger and stabbing the Ra'zac in the heart. The Ra'zac disintegrated into a pile of ash. While Eragon was doing this Terra had signaled Grenrl to go. He jumped out of his hiding place and latched onto the nearest Ra'zac's face. While it was blinded, Saphira clawed at its heart, killing it. The remaining Ra'zac threw several knives in their direction, but he was either terrible at knife-throwing, or was hitting something Terra couldn't see. Grenrl leapt onto the next Ra'zac, which Brom slew with a well-placed blow. Saphira strode over to the direction the mysterious arrows had come from. From behind the bush she grabbed a young man looking to be around nineteen by the hood with her jaw, dropping him in front of Brom, Eragon, and Terra. Yet instead of explaining, or even introducing himself, he was laughing. Eragon and Terra extended their blades toward him, unsure of what to do. Terra thought he looked familiar, but she couldn't tell from where. The young man finished finally, grinning like crazy.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked, in an accusatory tone. The young man looked up at the duo for the first time, and Terra could get a good look at him. He had dark hair and grey eyes, not unlike hers, though his hair was longer, hanging in thick strands over his eyes. His eyes fixed on Terra. He immediately thrust himself at her in a bear hug, yelling,

"_Terra!"_ All at once Terra realized who he was. Of course! He had only grown so much…

"Tagh!" She shouted, embracing him. The two separated.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Terra said.

"So did I. I'm very glad we were wrong. I've missed you so much." Eragon watched with a bewildered expression plastered on his face.

"So, are you two lovers?" Eragon asked. Terra and Murtagh pushed away.

"Of course not!" Murtagh said, annoyed with Eragon's presumption.

"We're _twins!"_ Terra told Eragon excitedly.

"We were separated when we were thirteen." Eragon nodded understandingly. Brom, on the other hand, was doubling over in pain. Murtagh noticed him with immediate recognition.

"_You!"_ He yelled, unsure of how to react. _Should I be angry? Should I be glad?_ He thought. This was, after all, the man who had slain Murtagh's father. Yet, his father was a terrible person. He more than deserved it, after all. Murtagh closed his eyes a second, and then opened them. He looked closer at Brom, and realized he had a knife sticking out of his chest. Eragon and Terra noticed as well. Eragon got to him before the twins did, sprinting to Brom's side. "No, no no… _don't die, _Brom, _don't die!"_ Eragon was close to yelling. "Waise heill!" He said, and the flesh closed. Terra watched in awe.

"Will he live?" Murtagh asked Eragon.

"I don't know. I can only heal the outside." Brom motioned to Eragon.

"I am dying." He told Eragon, and his face contorted in shock and deep emotional pain. Murtagh and Terra retreated, Terra clutching Grenrl, so they could let Brom exchange his last few words to Eragon. They walked away until they were out of earshot, and stopped. Murtagh asked Terra,

"So, how exactly did you end up with the new Rider?"

"Well, I was in Yazuac, minding my own business, when Urgals attacked. Rhea forced me to stay away until it was over, but she died in the slaughter. The Urgals, they-they killed everyone. There was a huge pile of all the bodies, and the worst part was that I recognized them all. I fled, unsure of what to do, and I heard a shout of _Brisingr._" Terra was careful not to release any magic when she said this. "Standing there, next to a dead Urgal, was Eragon, along with Brom. I asked who they were, and Brom said they were of the Varden. Of course I attacked, since at the time I believed in the Empire. I knocked over Eragon fast enough; it was his dragon that got me. Brom recognized my blade, and knows of my true heritage. He told Eragon not of that though, only that I would be valuable to the Varden. Anyway, I was a captive for a bit, not even over around five hours. I chatted with Saphira and realized how blind I was to trust the Empire. Of course, that didn't get me released, but it helped, I guess. Then Brom and Eragon made this glass bubble to put me in so that I wouldn't escape. Brom put Eragon's knapsack in there with me, thinking there was only food inside, but Eragon didn't tell Brom he not only found his dragon's egg, but another. It hatched for me, a beautiful, rich emerald color. I named him Grenrl. He was a great distraction today with the Ra'zac," Terra told him. Murtagh's eyes widened.

"You're a _DRAGON RIDER _now?!" Terra grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess. I even have a gedwey ignasia, see?" She brought up her left palm, showing him the silver patch. Murtagh brushed his hand over it, feeling her cold hand.

"Wow," he whispered.

"Can you do magic?"

"Only some, I know but one spell."

"May I see it?"

"Only if you want me burn down the forest." Murtagh laughed a low laugh, enjoying every second of Terra's presence.

"It's so good to have you back," Murtagh said, "It was so lonely without you, all these years."

"Agreed. I have to confess, when I arrived at Yazuac, I spent a few days wallowing in my misery." Murtagh nodded thoughtfully.

"As did I." He confided.

"So with you now a Rider, are you still a captive?" He asked. Terra paused, thinking.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe not a captive, per se, but I'm probably required to come to the Varden." Murtagh tensed at this.

"You do know when and if we get to the Varden, they will most likely imprison us, or just me, you being a Rider."

"Well, my being a Rider might actually make them even more cautious. After all, no one wants another Morzan." Murtagh nearly shouted at her,

"That's even worse! We cannot go to the Varden; they'll imprison or even kill us! We need to leave. Now."

"We can't! Saphira would rip us to shreds if we tried!" Murtagh stayed silent, knowing her logic made sense.

"Go," Terra told him gently, "You have to go. I won't risk you being captured because of our heritage. I have a better chance. I know Eragon better than you, and he could vouch for me. Go now, while he's distracted if you value your life."

"No, I will not. I won't leave you Terra, I never will leave you. You're my twin, and we have to stay together." Terra nodded, knowing it would be futile to argue. Murtagh had always been the stubborn one. Terra stood.

"I'll go check on Eragon." Murtagh stood as well.

"I'll come." Terra and Murtagh wandered back to Eragon. Brom had died, in his arms. Terra was very sad, though she hadn't really known Brom, but Eragon was close to him and loved him like a father. Eragon stood.

"He needs a grave." He said, holding Brom's corpse and starting up to the top of the hill. Terra walked over to him.

"And how do you expect to bury him in layers of stone?"

"Magic." Right. Terra had forgotten. Eragon, reaching the hill's zenith, placed Brom down and began to murmur words under his breath. The stone from the ground rose up slowly, covering Brom's body with its jagged grey points. Saphira walked over. _This is my final gift to you, Brom._ She pressed her nose gently against the stone, and it rippled, changing, getting clearer until it was transparent. Saphira stepped away from the now-diamond tomb, satisfied. Murtagh and Terra stared at it in awe. Brom's face was visible through the gemstone, peacefully still. Eragon turned and told the twins,

"We are going to leave to make camp near Gil'ead. Since I don't trust the two of you riding together while I am in the skies, I will ride Saphira along with Murtagh while Terra rides alone. We'll switch you off when we're halfway." Terra and Murtagh nodded. Murtagh and Eragon mounted Saphira, as Terra mounted Snowfire. They were ready.

**Yay another chapter! Please review, I really want to know what you all think! ;)**


End file.
